


Why would you hate someone when you can hate yourself instead?

by LuciferScarlet987



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferScarlet987/pseuds/LuciferScarlet987
Summary: A poem I wrote about depression. It's not the best out there because I'm a beginner at writing poems but I hope y'all enjoy reading it nonetheless!=)





	Why would you hate someone when you can hate yourself instead?

Cuts and bruises scattered  
Blood and tears splattered.

Her body was like a canvas  
Being decorated as the blade dances.

Her thoughts were like a whirlwind  
Even before she woke up it will all begin.

Thinking that she wasn't good enough  
Thinking that the people around her was only there for laughs.

She understood how underappreciated she was  
She knew and hated each and every of her flaws.

She didn't want anyone's pity  
Under all the pressure she felt ity bity.

She felt empty inside for she buried all her emotions  
As she didn't want her thoughts to have a commotion.

She was lifeless and broken inside  
'I'm fine' she claims but she lied.

Behind her smile is a hurting heart  
Behind her laugh she's falling apart.

Look closely at her and you'll see  
The girl that's there isn't really who she is.

The scars of her past hidden underneath her clothes  
A roadmap to places only she knows.

Her smile isn't real she's a master of disguise  
You'll be able to see it all if only you look in her eyes.

Her papa is mad  
And her moma is sad.

Her best friend is busy  
And the weather makes her moody.

When she stands in front of a mirror  
The voices laughs at what she wears.

The freckles sprinkled on her face  
And the way she ties her hair.

Maybe that's why she rarely talks  
Because she is screaming in her head.

Why would you hate someone  
When you can hate yourself instead?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading my poem! This is my first time posting my work so I look forward to your comments!


End file.
